


Apples Don’t Fall Far from the Tree

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [106]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Brief Illinois cameo, Gen, overprotective Chase, parental drama, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Dark looks after Chase’s son, Chase is none too pleased at his eldest’s new profession.
Series: Masks and Maladies [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	Apples Don’t Fall Far from the Tree

Pádraig  _ “Paddy” _ Fitzpatrick had an interesting schedule these days. Since he’d joined Dark’s network. Dark had ordered his complete allegiance, so he had to completely disavow the little gang he’d been in, and Dark had thrown his power around so that they didn’t hunt him down.

Paddy was Dark’s now, but unless Dark called upon him he left him alone. He still had the same breakfast, went to the same school, got to see his friends, and still had to do homework. He’d even done his homework in one of Dark’s warehouses.

Dark was not the type of boss he expected. One moment he could be screaming at the top of his lungs at one of his captains, pure rage in his eyes and his aura clawing gashes into solid steel. Then in under five seconds of realizing Illinois had brought Paddy to him, he would calmly dismiss whatever lucky sap had escaped dying and turn to Paddy with almost parental caution.

Paddy also watched Illinois get away with all kinds of shit that he knew that if he tried it, Dark would murder him outright for.

But Illinois was one of Dark’s kids, so that made a bit of sense to Paddy.

Today Dark was working with Paddy for some target practice in one of the outermost warehouses. It was a glorified shooting range with a couple marked boxes that looked suspiciously like boxes that had weapons and bullets in them.

The young teenager was lying behind the scope of a small sniper rifle, lying on a raised platform. They’d been working a bit with handguns earlier, but Paddy was overeager to move up to something bigger . . . something  _ “cooler” _ and Dark had allowed it.

“Take all the time you need,” Dark told him. “We’re still training, no need for perfection quite yet.”

“I can already hit anythin’ I see,” Paddy reminded, knowing that he could get a little mouthy with Dark.

“There’s so much room for improvement,” Dark commented. “These are still targets, the people you’ll be fighting won’t let you just get shots off.”

“I just need ta hit one target,” Paddy reminded.

Then Dark threw up a target made of his aura that resembled Anti. “You know demons don’t die, right?”

“But I can hurt him,” Paddy was practically snarling as he fired the shot and a bullet went through the illusion. The image of Anti still giving a twisted, glitching smile. “I can keep hurtin’ him.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something more from our little arrangement?” Dark smiled. “Most of my gunmen ask for at least a couple thousand.”

Paddy looked down the sights, “Why yah care? Aren’t yah friends with him?”

Dark’s aura pitched shrilly for a second, “Anti and I have an understanding, one that can be easily cast aside. I only put up with him because his city is glued to mine.”

Distantly Dark felt something cross into his aura, a silent, unseen alarm. It was an intrusion that Dark had been expecting for some time now. Dark’s enforcers had been prepared to let him through so long as the man came alone and didn’t touch anything else.

Paddy was lining up another shot when the doors to the warehouse slid open with an ear-grating scratching sound. Chase was standing in his superhero outfit and he looked pissed.

“Average,” Dark smiled as Chase was walking towards them. He’d been trying to sneak up on the Entity but Dark’s aura made sure that wasn’t even a possibility.

“Damien,” Chase greeted tersely, eyes glancing briefly to Paddy. “What’cha doin’ near my kid?”

“Letting him reach his full potential,” Dark’s smile was cat-like.

“Bullshite,” Chase unholstered one of his guns but didn’t point it at the demon quite yet. “Yer turnin’ my kid inta killer.”

“As if your children needed any help from me,” Dark chuckled. “He was destined for this without my help, I just increased his opportunities.”

“Give me back my kid!” Chase ordered, the gun finally coming up. Dark didn’t moved.

“Of course,” Dark turned to look at the teenager. “Paddy, if you want you, can go with your father.”

“Hard pass,” Paddy scoffed dismissively.

Dark looked back at Chase, that smug smile still on his face. “Well, there you have it. He doesn’t want to go with you.”

“Fook yeh Damien!” Chase spat. “He’s fifteen.”

“Well be a little bit longer,” Dark dismissed, “you’ll find him at his mother’s after we’re done.”

“No, yah absolute fookin’ arse, I won’t let you turn my children into monsters. Yah an’ Anti can fook off.”

“I don’t concern myself with what Anti does,” Dark dismissed. “So long as he says out of my portion of the city, he could burn his to the ground for all I care.”

“Yer a sick sadistic fooker,” Chase swore at Dark. “Paddy he is fookin’ using you to get what he wants.”

Dark chuckled at that, Pádraig had looked over at Chase but already looked like he was tuning his father out. Dark had a flash of nostalgia, thinking of Author and how he’d do the exact same thing.

“Have you not told your father what you want out of our little arrangement?” Dark chuckled, looking over at the teenager.

Paddy glared at both of them. “No, an’ yeh better not fookin’ tell ‘im.”

The Entity’s smile didn’t waiver, he did turn back to look at Chase, “What a delightful young man.”

Chase somehow looked even angrier, the gun still raised.

“Are you going to shoot me, Average?” Dark smiled, leaning in a bit closer.

Glancing at Paddy, Chase lowered his weapon.

Dark sighed, clicking his tongue, “So disappointing.”

Then with a flick of his wrist, Dark summoned a portal and forced Chase through it, leaving Paddy alone with the Entity.

Paddy got a couple shots off with the rifle before Dark cleared his throat.

“It is getting late,” Dark commented.

“But yah just said,” Paddy started.

“You have school tomorrow, besides the likelihood of you managing to hit Anti with a sniper rifle is incredibly small. Although you should continue your practice with them.”

“If I could get him wit’ this thing, it’s be fookin’ sweet,” Paddy smiled.

“I’m sure it would be,” Dark agreed. He opened up a portal and had Paddy’s bag in his hand. “Anti is incredibly susceptible to EMP attacks, but I would highly avoid firing those from a gun.”

“Okay, thanks,” Paddy told him, taking his bag and stepping through into his bedroom. Dark closed it, cleaning up the room and then leaving to go back to his office.

He had work to do.


End file.
